


Hunger

by haldolhs



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 100 word drabble, M/M, One Hell of a Butler, Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldolhs/pseuds/haldolhs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gives Ciel hunger pains</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Głód](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134500) by [tehanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu)



“I’m starving, Sebastian,” Ciel had complained, once upon a time.

“You have no concept of starvation, Young Master,” his butler had smirked, eyes flashing with Hellfire.

But that was before Ciel had tasted Sebastian’s caramel-coated moans flowing over his tongue, before he’d feasted on every inch of Sebastian’s delectable skin, before he’d known the deliciousness of Sebastian’s bared body pressed to his and feeling Sebastian move against and within him, filling Ciel so wholly he’d left a constant, gnawing emptiness in his wake.

“I’m starving, Sebastian,” Ciel complains now, consumed with ravenous and insatiable craving.

“I know,” his butler smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by kuroshitsujifandomblog on tumblr, who said a little sebaciel smut would make her feel less cranky, and word count inspired by the fantastic drabbles recently posted by thaliaarche and Silverwing26 (Go check out Fallen Angel by thaliaarche and Trust Me by Silverwing 26 if you haven't yet--they're great!). It's been a loooong time since I've written a 100 word drabble. I'd forgotten how damned difficult they are, lol!


End file.
